the_dumping_ground_talesfandomcom-20200215-history
Lily Kettle
Lily Kettle is a character in the Dumping Ground. Background When Lily was very young, her mum fell ill and passed away. Because of this, her dad started drinking because he struggled to cope, leaving Lily to look after her sisters. Lily and her two little sisters, Poppy and Rosie, were removed from his care and taken to live at ElmTree House. While at ElmTree house, Lily became Best friends with Carmen and good friends with Tee. She was fostered in the episode Family Values by Matt and Christie Perry, but later returned to ElmTree House on her own in the episode Sisters, due to the foster parents thinking her too controlling over her sisters. She briefly fell out with Carmen in the episode Fallen, because Carmen blamed her for her being sent to Burnywood, a rough care home. In Fallen, Matt and Christie wanted to foster Lily again, but she feels she doesn't fit in. She is later fostered by Cam, Tracy's adoptive mum, which annoys Johnny as he thinks she stole the foster place from him and Tee. However, she and Carmen later make up. In the episode Crushed, she is dropped off at the Dumping Ground by Cam (because she was bored because she couldn't do much due the injuries she got in the episode Fallen), and accidentally gets paint on a new top that's Tracy's that Cam gave her to wear. Tracy was grumpy about Lily wearing it, and Lily worried that Tracy would go mad when she saw what had happened, due to how Tracy had been towards her lately. So Carmen, Tee and Lily sneak the top past Tracy and wash it, removing the paint. However, putting it in the dryer shrinks it! Tracy is annoyed, but Carmen sticks up for Lily, making Tracy realise that she had been mean. Tracy later apologises, explaining that she never had to share anything before, so it would take getting used to. She was upset about not being allowed friends over without Cam being there in the episode Refugees, so Tracy lied to Mike and took Carmen and Tee to her flat for lunch. They had fun, pretending to have a fashion show, until Tracy was called back to the DG when the two boys, Ade and Dayo, had gone missing. Tracy sent Sapphire to look after them, and they pretend to have a Spa in the flat. Everything goes ok until they make face masks, mashing the ingredients in the same chopping board that Sapphire chopped chillies on, which causes their eyes to burn. Carmen, unable to see properly, knocks over the table with the candles on, causing the flat to catch fire. Luckily Sapphire puts the fire out, but Tracy gets in trouble for lying to Mike and for leaving them alone in the flat. In the episode The Scare Game, Lily sees her dad, who has been ordered not to go near her or her sisters, while out shopping with Tracy. Tracy scared him away, and tells Mike, which upsets Lily as she wants to go back to him. Lily swears he's stopped drinking because he told her. She goes to Sapphire, who tells her where he might be if he really has stopped drinking. They go to find him, and Lily is upset when she sees him, going mad at him, before Sapphire takes her away. Later, Lily reveals to Tracy that she saw her dad again, that Sapphire took her. Tracy doesn't feel she can keep quiet about it. Lily then steals money from Cam and uses it to buy new clothes for her dad. She apologises to him about before, and he likes the new clothes. Sapphire tells Tracy where Lilys dad was, and says she wanted to see a happy ending. Tracy goes to where Lily is and asks her dad if he came back because he wanted to get Lily back. He said it wasn't, and Tracy took Lily home. However, Lily tried to go to her dad again, and he agreed, but called the DG first and he went to the DG so Cam and Tracy and Mike could go where Lily was going and get her. Back at the DG, they have a meeting, and Lily can live with her dad again. In Chain Reaction, Lily returns to the DG, going on respite care to give her dad a break from looking after her. She was going to live with Tracy and Cam again, but decided to stay in the DG for respite instead. In Summer Holiday, she falls out with Tee for ruining their holiday by opening a gate and loosing sheep out. She and Carmen plot to go to Wales where Lily's dad is staying. However, this goes wrong when Tee follows them and gets off the coach, and they follow her, leaving them somewhere they don't recognise. Later, she makes up with Tee when Tee found them a new place for holiday. In Jody Jackson, when a newcomer of the same name arrives and has to share with Carmen, Lily is worried about her respite care. Mike doesn't think she needs it anymore. She later reveals to Carmen that it's all gone back to the way it used to be before, with her looking after her dad instead of the other way round. Carmen swears not to say to anyone about it, but Tracy later realises that Lily is hiding something and says to Mike. Lily is able to continue respite care as Sapphire and Elektra are made to share a room, meaning Jody can have her own room.